


In the End

by redangeleve



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Spoilers for "Avengers - Infinity War"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Loki trifft nach seinem gewaltsamen Tod Odin in einer Zwischenwelt wieder.





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!
> 
> Es ist zwar schon ein paar Wochen her, dass ich „Avengers – Infinity War“ gesehen habe, trotzdem bin ich immer noch dabei den Film zu verdauen. Wenn man von den Spoilern im Internet ausgehen darf, wird Loki tatsächlich tot bleiben, was ich grundsätzlich sehr schade finde, aber andererseits gewinnt sein Tod damit auch an Bedeutung.  
> Nichtsdestotrotz hat mich schon im Film „Thor – Tag der Entscheidung“ die Abschiedsszene zwischen Odin, Thor und Loki furchtbar gestört. Ich meine, eine wirklich Aussprache war das nicht und das, wo doch gerade zwischen Odin und Loki noch so viel unausgesprochen ist. Deshalb musste ich unbedingt diese Geschichte schreiben, um meinen Seelenfrieden wiederherzustellen.

IN THE END

 

Luft, er brauchte dringend Luft. Panisch schnappte Loki nach Atem, doch es gab keinen Ausweg aus Tanos eisernem Würgegriff. Wie durch Watte hörte er Thors durch den Knebel gedämpften Aufschrei, wohl wissend, dass dies das Ende war, doch er hatte nicht die Energie den Blick ein letztes Mal zu seinem Bruder wandern zu lassen. Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Lungen zogen sich qualvoll zusammen, dann verschwamm sein Blick, ein glühend heißer Schmerz durchzuckte sein Genick und es wurde alles schwarz.

Loki hatte sich immer vor dem Tod gefürchtet, nicht wegen des Sterbens, zumindest nicht in erster Linie. Nein, es ging viel mehr darum, was danach kam. In Anbetracht seines Lebenswandels war Loki nicht davon ausgegangen eines Tages in einer Schlacht zu sterben, eher hatte er damit gerechnet, dass einer seiner Streiche irgendwann aus dem Ruder laufen und ihn das Leben kosten würde. Mit einem ehrlosen Tod würde ihm allerdings Walhalla und damit das Wiedersehen mit seiner Adoptivmutter für immer verwehrt bleiben. Um so überraschter war er, als er nach einer schier endlos erscheinenden Dunkelheit wieder zu sich kam. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden, genau wie das Raumschiff, in dem er gewesen war. Stattdessen lag er im Gras, so viel konnte Loki sofort erkennen, als er die Augen aufschlug, und über ihm war ein Himmel, so blau wie an einem Sommertag. Ein warmer Wind streichelte sein Gesicht, es roch nach Kräutern und er meinte, irgendwo in der Ferne Vögel singen zu hören, dann erklang neben ihm eine Stimme.

„Nach unserem letzten Treffen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dich so schnell wiederzusehen.“ 

Überrascht setzte sich Loki auf, nur um sich der vertrauten Gestalt Odins gegenüber zu sehen, der neben ihm im Gras hockte. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal als Loki ihn gesehen hatte, trug der Allvater nun keine Augenklappe mehr, sondern sah ihn aus beiden Augen aufmerksam an. Zwar war sein Haar noch immer weiß, doch die Linien in Odins Gesicht schienen nicht mehr so tief zu sein wie zu Lebzeiten und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sprach von einem tief empfundenen Frieden. 

„Allvater, wo bin ich? Was ist mit Thor und den anderen?“ fragte Loki verwirrt, während er erst den Blick über seinen Ziehvater und dann die Landschaft um sie herum wandern ließ. Wie es schien, waren sie auf einer großen Wiese, die von bunten Blumen gesprenkelt und von hohen Bäumen umgeben war. Eine Gruppe Rehe graste am Waldrand ohne den beiden Männer auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken und Vögel zogen zwitschernd ihre Kreise am Himmel. Im Gegensatz zu dem Kampf, den er verlassen hatte, wirkte hier alles wunderbar rein und friedlich.

„Ihr Kampf ist nun nicht länger dein Kampf, Loki. Und was meinen Titel angeht, es gab eine Zeit, da hast du mich Vater genannt“, erwiderte Odin, doch es lag kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, vielmehr eine tiefe Sehnsucht. „Ich wünsche mir, wir könnten wieder zu diesem Punkt zurückkehren.“

„Es ist viel geschehen, seit diesem Tag“, entgegnete Loki argwöhnisch. Trotz ihrer letzten friedvollen Begegnung hatte er nicht vergessen, welch tiefer Graben zwischen ihnen lag.

„Was war ist vergangen und kann nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden“, antwortete Odin, dann richtete er sich auf und streckte dem Jüngeren die Hand entgegen. „Komm, geh ein Stück mit mir. Jetzt, wo wir beide hier sind, ist es an der Zeit, dass wir reden, so wie wir es schon lange hätten tun sollen.“

Loki zögerte nur kurz, dann nahm er die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. Odins Griff war warm und fest und ließ Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit aufkommen, bevor er wusste, dass sein Leben auf einer Lüge aufgebaut war. Damals hatte er zum Allvater aufgesehen, hatte sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt und gedacht, was für ein Glück er doch hatte, Odin zum Vater zu haben. 

Als hätte er Lokis Gedanken gehört, sagte Odin in diesem Moment: „Du hattest recht, als du mich damals mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert hast. Ich hatte dich nicht aus Nächstenliebe aus Jotunheim mitgenommen. Du solltest meine Garantie für Frieden, mein Unterpfand gegenüber Laufey sein, doch ich hatte nicht mit der Natur der Gefühle gerechnet. Deine Mutter - und wage es nicht zu sagen, dass Frigga etwas anderes war - hat dich vom ersten Tag an geliebt. Für sie warst du das Kind, nachdem sie sich seit Thor der Wiege entwachsen war, gesehnt hat und je mehr Zeit du mit ihr verbrachtest, desto ähnlicher wurdest du ihr. In den ersten Wochen, die du in Asgard verbrachtest, änderte sich manchmal noch dein Äußeres wenn du müde oder ärgerlich warst, doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto seltener passierte es, bis du schließlich selbst im Tiefschlaf wie ein Aesir aussahst und es wurde so einfach zu vergessen, dass du keiner bist. Ich weiß noch, wie ich einmal ins Kinderzimmer kam und Frigga für dich die selben Lieder sang, wie für Thor als er klein war und als ich sah, wie du in ihren Armen schliefst wünschte ich beinah, dass du mein Sohn wärst und nicht Laufeys und ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, an dem du mich ansahst und „Vater“ zu mir gesagt hast.“

„Und doch musste ich auf die schlimmste Art von allen herausfinden, dass es eine Lüge war, dass ich nicht von deinem Blut, nein, nicht einmal ein Aesir bin!“ brach es aus Loki heraus.

„Ich gebe zu, es war ein Fehler es dir nicht zu sagen, aber es schien nie der richtige Moment zu sein. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach zu viel Angst davor, wie du mich dann sehen würdest, dass du dich von mir abwenden würdest.“ Nie in seinem Leben hatte Loki seinen Vater eine Schwäche oder gar einen Fehler zugeben hören, doch die Genugtuung die er eigentlich bei diesen Worten zu fühlen erwartet hatte, blieb seltsamer Weise aus.

„Und doch hast du Thor mir immer vorgezogen“, fuhr Loki bitter fort.

Odin versuchte gar nicht erst diese Aussage abzustreiten, stattdessen erwiderte er: „Doch nicht aus dem Grund, den du vielleicht annimmst. Thor war mir in vielen Dingen so ähnlich, ihn habe ich verstanden, doch du warst wie ein verschlossenes Buch. Egal was ich sagte, es war immer verkehrt. Nur in Friggas Nähe bist du aufgeblüht, bist gewachsen und zu etwas geworden, was ich so nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Es war mein Ernst, was ich gesagt habe, bevor ihr Hela gegenüber treten musstest, ich bin wahrlich stolz auf dich, Loki. Trotz allem was zwischen uns war, habe ich dich immer als meinen Sohn gesehen und dich geliebt und das tue ich noch.“

Loki merkte, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde. Ihm, der nie um Worte verlegen war, schien nun die Zunge zu schwer, um sie benutzen zu können. Doch so verlockend es auch schien, mit Odin endlich Frieden schließen zu können, traute er den Worten trotzdem nicht über den Weg. Es schien zu einfach nach all den Jahren des Schmerzes zu bekommen, was er sich so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. „Warum sagst du mir das jetzt, wo es zu spät ist? Wo es keine Zukunft für uns mehr gibt?“

„Es ist nie zu spät, Loki“, entgegnete Odin sanft. „In Walhalla ist kein Platz für Zorn oder Schmerz. Vergib mir, so wie ich dir vergeben habe und lass es zu, dass der Frieden dich erfüllt.“

„Und wenn ich das nicht kann?“ beharrte Loki verstockt.

Ein Schatten huschte über Odins Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Dann wirst du bis in alle Ewigkeiten in dieser Zwischenwelt bleiben müssen. Aber ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Lass deine negativen Gefühle gehen, mein Sohn.“

Hinter Lokis Stirn tobte ein erbitterter Kampf, der sich nur allzu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich unwillkürlich, während er mit sich rang eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Und wenn ich es tue“, erwiderte er schließlich zögernd. „Werde ich Frigga dann wiedersehen?“

„Deine Mutter wartet auf dich, das schwöre ich dir. Sie hat dich niemals aufgegeben.“

Zitternd ließ Loki die Luft entweichen und ihm war, als ob mit seinem Atem auch all die Wut aus ihm herausfuhr, bis er sich ruhig und ausgeglichen fühlte. Erst dann wandte er sich Odin zu und sah ihn so, wie er ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Nicht als den mächtigen Allvater, sondern als den Mann der ihn aufgezogen hatte. Ein Mann, der Fehler gemacht hatte, der trotz seiner Göttlichkeit nicht perfekt war. Jede Einzelheit prägte sich Loki ein, von den gütigen Augen, die von Falten umrahmt wurden, bis zu den silbernen Fäden in seinem weißen Bart und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er seinen Vater vermisst hatte. Wie einsam er gewesen war und wie sehr er sich diese Aussprache gewünscht hatte und plötzlich war es nicht mehr wichtig, was zu diesem Moment geführt hatte. Alles was zählte war, dass sie nun hier und vereint waren. „Ich vergebe dir“, sagte Loki und er meinte es tatsächlich aus ganzem Herzen.

Kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte, erschien auf der Lichtung ein Licht, das so strahlend hell war, dass man es kaum ansehen konnte. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde es größer und größer, bis es beinah bis zu den Baumwipfeln reichte. Da es einem Portal glich, wollte Loki schon ängstlich davor zurückweichen, waren seine Erfahrungen mit anderen Planeten doch eher schlechter Natur, doch Odin legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Fürchte dich nicht, mein Sohn. Es ist soweit. Wir ziehen nun nach Walhalla ein“, sagte er. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein bärtiges Gesicht, während er auf das Licht zuschritt und ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, tat Loki es ihm nach.

 

Ende


End file.
